The subject matter herein relates generally to coaxial cable connectors.
Coaxial cable connectors are commonly used to terminate coaxial cables and provide an electrical connection to a mating coaxial cable connector. The coaxial cable connector includes a metallic shell having a cylindrical sleeve. Centrally disposed within the sleeve is an inner contact. The inner contact is maintained in coaxial alignment with the sleeve by means of an optimized dielectric.
Past coaxial cable connector designs have been complex and have utilized costly manufacturing procedures. The individual parts are often assembled by several hand assembly steps to form the final connector. For example, conventional coaxial cables typically include a center conductor surrounded by an insulator. A conductive foil is disposed over the insulator and a cable braid surrounds the foil covered insulator. An outer insulative jacket surrounds the cable braid. In order to prepare the coaxial cable for termination, the outer jacket is stripped back exposing a portion of the cable braid, which is folded back over the jacket. A portion of the insulator extends outwardly from the jacket. The insulator is stripped to expose a portion of the center conductor extending outwardly from the insulator. Upon assembly of a coaxial cable connector to the coaxial cable, the inner contact of the connector is coupled to the center conductor of the coaxial cable, such as by a crimped or a soldered connection, and the outer shell of the connector is coupled to the conductive cable braid, such as by a crimped or soldered connection, at the end of the coaxial cable. The process of preparing an end of a coaxial cable for installation into a connector requires a skilled operator and is time consuming.
A need exists for a coaxial cable connector which can be terminated to an unprepared end of a coaxial cable with minimal assembly steps.